megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Volnutt's equipment
Mega Man Volnutt/Trigger's weaponry in Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Namco × Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Mega Buster Mega Buster, also known as "MegaMan Buster" in the first game, is Mega Man's main weapon. Kick Kick is Mega Man's attack when not using a Special Weapon in Mega Man Legends. In Mega Man Legends 2, it can only be used in cities, where the Mega Buster can't be used. Lifter Lifter is a action used by Mega Man when not using a Special Weapon in Mega Man Legends 2. He's able to lift light objects and enemies and throw them. Special Weapons Weapons developed by Roll Caskett that can be attached in Mega Man's right arm. Active Buster *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends The is made from the Guidance Unit in Mega Man Legends. It fires semihoming rockets at a fast rate. The active Buster is the most expensive special weapon to fully upgrade (costing more than 1 million zenny in the game). When fully upgraded, this weapon can have unlimited bullets, can home into targets, can fire at a rate 75% as fast as MegaMan's buster gun at fastest rapid shot, and stood as the second most powerful weapon in the game in terms of damage (surpassed only by the Shining Laser). This weapon is succeeded by the Homing Missile weapon in Mega Man Legends 2. Aqua Blaster *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends 2 The is the first weapon obtained in Mega Man Legends 2. It shoots water to extinguish fire. Roll gives it to MegaMan when Data accidentally set fire to the Flutter when trying to make Pizza for dinner. As it causes no damage and can't be upgraded, it doesn't has much use after this event, except to help Johnny extinguish the fire in Nino Island. Blade Arm *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands! The is made from the Pen Light and the Zetsabre in Mega Man Legends. The blade arm is considered as a melee weapon but when fully upgraded, it can "shoot" an arc of blade which can hit and damage an enemy like a range weapon in a short distance. However, the Arm Blade has a slow firing rate. In the second game, the Blade Arm does a three hit combo, swing wide, swing wide, jump - slash down. Though the energy it disperses is lost in the second version, the length of the blade is much longer when fully upgraded compared to the first Blade Arm. Buster Cannon *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Namco × Capcom is a weapon with good firepower and range, but cannot be fired while moving. It is made from the Thick Pipe and Artillery Notes in Mega Man Legends 2. Crusher *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends 2, Namco × Capcom Crusher, known as in Japan, is a powerful bomb throw at enemies. It is made from the Taser and Soft Ball. Drill Arm *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom The is a drill that has little or no range despite dealing high damage, but can be used to destroy certain walls. It is made from the Blunted Drill in Mega Man Legends, and in Mega Man Legends 2 from the Broken Drill and Heavy Duty Gear. Grand Grenade *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends The is made from the Bomb Schematic. This special weapon is like the Grenade Arm but with more powerful grenade explosions. Unlike Grenade Arm, the bombs thrown by Grand Grenade do not bounce, but can crack certain walls as well as one ceiling section in the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate. Individually, the grenade is the most powerful projectile in the game - one grand grenade can destroy the Fokkerwolf from full health. However, the Grand Grenade is inaccurate and for most part applicable only to slow-moving or stationary at close range. Grenade Arm *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends The is a special weapon made from the Grenade Kit. Mega Man throws grenades with this special weapon. He is not immune to the grenade explosions and the grenade itself can bounce if it hits a wall but can explode upon hitting a Reaverbot. Like the bombs Horokkos fire, these bombs have a delayed explosion, during which time they may be kicked, or bounce off walls. Ground Crawler *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends 2 Ground Crawler, known as in Japan, is a weapon that rolls along the ground and walls until it touches an enemy, then explodes. It's made from the Bowling Ball and Rusted Mine. Homing Missile *'Appears in:' Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Namco × Capcom , as it name suggests, fires homing missiles that track their target. It's made from the Bottle Rocket and Radar Notes in Mega Man Legends 2. Hunter Seeker :Appears in: Mega Man Legends 2 Hunter Seeker, known as in Japan, is a independent weapon that closes in on target while firing regularly. It's made from the Sensor and Autofire Notes. Hyper Shell :Appears in: Mega Man Legends 2, Namco × Capcom spreads damage over a large area, but cannot be fired while moving. It's made from the Rusty Bazooka and Firecracker. Machine Buster :Appears in: Mega Man Legends The is a special weapon made from the Blumebear Parts. The Machine Buster is slightly more powerful than MegaMan's buster gun at the begining of the game but upgrades of the buster gun would render the Machine Buster less powerful and obsolete. The machine buster has a fire rate equally fast as the buster gun at fastest firing rate upgrade and has a lot of ammunition but is not infinite, even if fully upgraded. Machine Gun Arm :Appears in: Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Namco × Capcom is the only automatic weapon from the Legends series. It's made from the Long Barrel and Broken Model Gun in Mega Man Legends 2. Powered Buster :Appears in: Mega Man Legends The is made from the Cannon Kit. With this special weapon, Mega Man can fire large powerful energy shots that travel slowly but it has a very slow firing rate. Either this weapon or the Grand Grenade is necessary to destroy a ceiling section in the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate. This weapon is very effective against the Marlwolf (one of the earliest bosses in the game). Reflector Arm :Appears in: Mega Man Legends 2 Reflector Arm, known as in Japan, is a weapon which shots rebounds and explodes if bounced off a wall. It's made from the Superball and Bomb Schematic. Shield Arm :Appears in: Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Namco × Capcom, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom The is made from the Mystic Orb and the Marlwolf Shell in Mega Man Legends. It projects a shield "umbrella" for a limited time. It is considered by most to be virtually useless because of the following: *It cannot protect MegaMan from large shots (like those from MegaMan Juno's) *It does not provide protection to MegaMan from explosions shots like grenades. *The smaller shots (like fireball) which the Shield Arm is capable of protecting MegaMan from are easier to dodge than block with the Shield Arm. Shining Laser :Appears in: Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands!, Namco × Capcom The is made from the Prism Crystal, X-Buster and Weapons Plans in Mega Man Legends, and the Laser Manual and Green Eye in Mega Man Legends 2. It is the most powerful weapon in both Mega Man Legends games. In the first game, this weapon shoots a straight beam of laser at a rate of least 10 shots per second (the fastest firing rate of any weapon in the first game) and can have infinite ammunition when fully upgraded. This weapon is so powerful it can destroy any of MegaMan Juno (the final boss in the game) from full health in less than 7 seconds. In the second game, it too had unlimited ammunition when fully upgraded, but had a change in design. It now is a literal laser, shooting a long stream that does continuous damage. Mega Man has to stand still to use it, however. The Shining Laser is also one of Mega Man Trigger's attacks in Namco × Capcom. Splash Mine :Appears in: Mega Man Legends The is made from the Mine Parts Kit and its the first weapon MegaMan can have in the first Mega Man Legends game. Mega Man plants mines on the ground with this special weapon. The mines explode over time or when the mines are stepped on or run over. This weapon can be very useful when fighting the Blumebears. Spread Buster :Appears in: Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2, Rockman DASH: Great Adventure on 5 Islands! The is made from the Ancient Book, Old Launcher and the Arm Supporter in Mega Man Legends, and from the Sower and Spreadfire Notes in Mega Man Legends 2. In its basic form it fires 3 grenades that explode on impact, but can be upgraded to fire five, then seven. It has high range and attack, and is devastating at point-blank range but is inaccurate when enemies are far. Vacuum Arm :Appears in: Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Legends 2 The is made from the Broken Motor, the Broken Cleaner and the Broken Propeller in Mega Man Legends. It sucks in Zenny near MegaMan. This weapon is one of the most popular special weapons in the game because it makes shard collection much easier or even possible in out-of-reach places. In the first game, its range, suction power and use time can all be upgraded. When fully upgraded it can collect all the shards in the room, adjacent hallways and sometimes behind closed doors, higher and lower grounds almost instantly. It is one of the few subweapons that can be upgraded to have infinite ammo (In both games, even). Others include the Active Buster (Homing Missile), Drill Arm (Not in Legends 2, however), and Shining Laser. Category:Mega Man Trigger's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man Legends items Category:Special Weapons